I Still Love You
by Krystal Fyre
Summary: How the elevator scene in Angel should have ended up. Fax, Dylan/Maya
1. Chapter 1

**This is how the elevator should have gone. This is not a one-shot... I'll be adding more chapters**.

"How could you stop loving me?" My voice cuts through the silence of the elevator. The hurt in my voice is obvious, and I wish I could take it back. But it's too late now.

Fang looks at me, pain evident in his black eyes. "Stop loving you? Max, didn't you read the letter!?"

"Of course I did," I reply.

"I meant everything I said," Fang says, staring at me.

"Yeah. You said you loved me and then you LEFT." I snapped at him.

"Come on, Max! I left because making another flock was the only way to beat them! Not because of you. And it's not permanent. I know I said twenty years... But in reality I'll be back within the year. I promise."

Anyone else and I wouldn't have listened. I would have said they we're lying. But this is Fang. My best friend; my soulmate. And I could see in his eyes that he was telling the truth.

"Really?" I asked hoarsely.

"Really," he replied, looking me straight in the eye. "I still love you, Max. I always have, and I always will."

So maybe it was out of character for me to forgive him so fast... But this was more emotion than Fang ever showed. So I knew he meant.

"I love you, too, Fang." I admitted quietly.

Fang's whole face lit up, and he grinned at me, and then suddenly he was kissing me. And oh god, I had missed this SO BAD.

I tangled my hands in his black hair, feeling the warmth of Fang's body pushing me against the elevator wall. He ran his tongue over my teeth, and I opened my mouth a little, letting him in. And we kissed to make up for all the times we hadn't, for all the times we'd been apart. We kissed and it was perfect.

Until the elevator door opened.

**So... What do you think? Review guys! Come on! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! This chapter is Maya's point of view. So it's kinda screwy. **

MayaPOV

So I'm waiting for the elevator in the hall with that dude from Max's flock. Dylan. Honestly, I don't even want to be here. I think it's stupid that Fang dragged us all this way just to help his old flock.

But whatever. I trust Fang. Actually, I think I might love him. He's an amazing leader, smart, kind, fun, and really good looking too. He's everything I ever wanted.

And I think he likes me back! He's always so nice to me, and I've caught him staring at me a few times.

Tonight I think I'll tell him. I'll tell him how I feel, and I'll finally get the happy ever after of my dreams. Because, when you're a clone of your crush's ex, it's a hard life. But this is finally going to go my way!

The sound of elevator doors opening bring me back to the present. I turn around, expecting to see Fang.

Well, I saw Fang alright.

Fang, passionately kissing Max like the world was ending.

I just stood there for a second while they broke apart. Then, my eyes filling up with tears, I spun around on my heel and ran.

**Review! Review and tell me what MR character you're the most like. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! So this chapter is the same scene as the last one, but in Dylan's perspective. Thanks to my 4 wonderful reviewers! I'm like Max I think, because I like being in charge, and being the leader, and I'm like Nudge because I talk like, 24/7. **

DPOV

I was standing in the hallway with Maya. Maya was Max's clone, so it was pretty awkward standing there with her. I mean, have you ever tried standing with a girl who literally is an EXACT copy of the girl you love? I don't recommend it. Honestly, being with two Maxes was kind of freaking me out.

I didn't say anything, and neither did Maya. Shuffling from side to side, I let my thoughts wander. As usual, I ended up thinking about Max.

Max was utterly perfect. She was epicly awesome in every single way possible. The way she talked. The way she led the flock. The way she smiled. Even the way she breathed was amazing.

And she was my perfect other half. I had known that my whole life, practically. From when I was two weeks old, I was shown a picture of Max and explained to who she was.

I really loved staring at that picture of her...

A small ding shoved me back to reality. I swept my hair dramatically to the side, knowing Max was on that elevator.

But until the doors opened, I hadn't known Fang was in the elevator. Maya took off running the second she saw Max and Fang making out. A second later, I ran off right behind her. I threw one glance behind me at them, before setting my eyes on Maya and on everything in front of me, not behind.

**So there will be Maya/Dylan in the next chapter. Review, review, review. I need 10 reviews before I'll update the next chapter. Thanks!**


End file.
